ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Rotta Hecks
Rotta Hecks was the mother of Baby Intelligence, and the wife of Greg Hecks. In 2001, she joined Mr. Stupid NoHead and spent a year undergoing secret missions for her Master. As of June 2019, Baby Intelligence was born to them, but was quickly cast out. Soon after, Baby Intelligence found out Rotta was a NoHead. A few weeks later, Greg was killed, and Sebiscuits joined the NoHeads. In time Rotta came to regret her decision about Baby Intelligence. She was ultimately killed in December of the same year when NoHead assaulted her, her use for him having gone dry. Despite feeble resistance on her part, Rotta was killed off. Biography Early Life Rotta was born in 1985 to two muggles. At the age of four, Rotta realized that she could shoot lightning and create money out of thin air. She was also an only child. However, one night Rotta used her lightning against her parents by accident, injuring her mother and killing her father. The police intervened, and Rotta said a thug had invaded their house, for which she drove off with her powers. She also said her father had been shot, and one of her bolts rebounded into her mother. The policeman believed her and explained the true strength of Rotta’s abilities, telling her that her power will stay with her and there is danger in it as well as beauty, and that she must learn to control them at all cost, or fear will be her enemy. Rotta’s mother, who is just recovering, promises to help Rotta control her powers, though the incident left Rotta traumatized by them. From then on, Rotta willingly spent her early teen years distanced from other people, trying to keep her powers from growing out of control and harming those she cares about. Mr. Stupid NoHead found her later, and she was immediately infatuated with him. Impressed by her powers, NoHead manipulated her into killing her own mother, sealing her tie to the dark side. With the passing of her beloved parents, Rotta had no choice but to join the NoHeads. Generally, NoHead treated her more decently than his sons. In secret, she did several assignments for NoHead and trained with him for a full year. At age seventeen, she became his sidekick. Between the Wars Becoming a NoHead In 2014, Mr. Stupid NoHead found Rotta Hecks, and she was immediately infatuated with him. Impressed by her powers, NoHead manipulated her into killing her own mother, sealing her tie to the dark side. With the passing of her beloved parents, Rotta had no choice but to join the NoHeads. Generally, NoHead treated her more decently than his sons. In secret, she did several assignments for NoHead and trained with him for a full year. At age seventeen, she became his sidekick. A few years later, she married Greg Hecks, though the man she loved ultimately was Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. Greg and Rotta decided to have their own son in good time. Second NoHead War Capture of Katie Black Soon after, Mr. Stupid NoHead informed Rotta Hecks that she had a special mission—to kidnap the Mayor by invading her quarters. Rotta immediately left for the Mayor’s home. Rotta led a robot squad in an all-out attack. While a massive battle between NoHead and police forces raged near the Wasp, Rotta searched for the Mayor. The Mayor’s bodyguards took Black to a secret bunker aboard a train; however, Rotta caught up with them and engaged the guards. Cutting a bloody path of destruction through the posse, she made her way to Black. With the bodyguards dead, Rotta kidnapped the Mayor. With no threat to her, Rotta threatened Black, who rebuked that she wasn’t afraid of the NoHead. Rotta then took her aboard the Wasp and had her tied up. Exposure Baby Intelligence, who was conversing with Sebiscuits, got wind of what had happened and set off to rescue Black. Sebiscuits intervened in the following battle and joined the fray. After fighting their way through the massive battle, the babies boarded the Wasp and engaged Mr. Stupid NoHead. Ultimately, NoHead was forced to retreat, and the babies escaped with the Mayor. The trio was soon entrapped in a force field and surrounded by robot soldiers who brought them before Rotta on the Wasp’s bridge. Rotta began to gloat, but then Baby Intelligence telekinetically removed her hood and was shocked to see who his mother really was. The babies were then able to un-cuff themselves. Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence then swiftly defeated Rotta’s NC bodyguards. Rotta then escaped with an escape vessel already stashed in the middle of the room. Despite the base’s predicament, Sebiscuits used all his skill to bring half the ship down the city streets for a safe landing. Realizing that her objective had failed, Rotta and her fleet retreated. Still aboard her shuttle, Rotta headed for the emergency NoHead base. Under the direct order of her Master, Mr. Stupid NoHead, Rotta ordered her robots to began construction of a new base in Palmyra. When receiving her orders, she briefly protested when learning that their victory was imminent and that the NoHeads would most likely lose due to the Wasp’s destruction, although NoHead reassured her that their base’s loss was of little concern. The NoHead Grandmaster would soon “dub the greatest NoHead of all.” Operation: Purge During the events of Operation: Purge, Rotta Hecks contacted Annabeth, who had traveled to her compound in Philadelphia, which was suffering a heavy onslaught from the Government Defense Army. Through her comlink, Rotta told Annabeth that she needed to return to the Emergency NoHead Base. Accepting the news, Annabeth told the General of the two traitorous relief workers, suspected of being police, that had been captured by her robot soldiers. Mere moments after Rotta left, Annabeth contacted fellow NoHead Sean, telling him that she feared for her safety with police after her. Immediately afterwards, Sebiscuits and Rotta Hecks concocted a plan to assassinate Katie Black. On the way to their destination, the State Capitol, Annabeth rushed in, hoping to assist them. However, as soon as she caught up with them, Sebiscuits turned and hurled her into a closet, where she crashed into a trumpet. Death In the following events, Rotta Hecks deeply regretted Baby Intelligence’s loss, and went into a deep depression. She did not revoke the NoHeads, however, as she feared she would die with it and still believed the dark side was stronger. In one of the last battles of the year-long war, Rotta joined Mr. Stupid NoHead and his son, Hell Burnbottom, as they watched the fight unfold from the safety of a balcony. NoHead eventually surprised Rotta with the accusation that she was responsible for the S.M.S.B.’s creation, then fired a beam of low-voltage lightning at her. He then tried to murder her using a high-voltage beam. Rotta fired lightning at the same time, causing their beams to interlock. Attempting to murder her, NoHead attacked Rotta with a beam of high-voltage lightning, which Rotta unintentionally countered with her own lightning. As both lightning bolts collide producing a heating effect, Rotta’s fear levitated. Meanwhile, Hell Burnbottom backed away to a wall behind NoHead. Rotta attempted several times to direct her lightning (still locked in battle with NoHead) towards Burnbottom, with lightning-like tendrils popping off from the main beam, but is unsuccessful and instead hits the walls near Burnbottom, causing tiles to explode and parts of the wall to come crashing down on the wooden floors. Finally, NoHead released white-hot beams that enveloped the unsuspecting latter. The beams drained her life and simultaneously knocked her off the balcony to her death. Postmortem Rotta Hecks returned as a ghost to help guide Baby Intelligence throughout the rest of his childhood, which had only begun in 2020. She also warned him of the NoHeads' plot in 2030. Appearances The Super Babies: Prequel I: Zero to Hero Pregnancy Rotta Hecks undertook another mission for Mr. Stupid NoHead in October of 2018. Her objective was to infiltrate the police station and assassinate Zett. However, she came home early with news for Greg Hecks: she was finally pregnant. This made Greg excited, though Rotta was also fearful. Soon after, she left to tell Mr. Stupid NoHead why she thought she would not be able to work with him for the next nine months. While Greg traveled extensively across town, Rotta remained secluded in their home for the next eight months and rarely left. Switching sides Ten months later Peter was born on the tenth of June in NYC Hospital. The next morning, Rotta awoke to find Peter, who had somehow escaped his crib, doing a floor puzzle. This shocked her and Greg very much. Over the next few days, Rotta and Greg both came to fear Peter's awakening superpowers greatly. At one point, they brought Peter with them to a party, where Peter demonstrated his telekinetic powers for the first time by crushing the seatbelt to his booster and telekinetically hurling balloons at other guests, mostly children. Terrified, Rotta dragged him home. The next day, they were visited by Colby Doge, who featured Peter on television upon meeting him. Doge even went so far as to say he was “the latest news flash”. Upon realizing that Mr. Stupid NoHead considered Peter to be a huge threat, as Annabeth Black had warned him, Rotta was devastated and distraught, and swore to do anything in her power to ensure her son's safety; she approached Sheriff Bladepoint, leader of the Police Grand Army She asked him to become an insurgent, as the Dark Lord trusted her so, and he agreed. So Rotta spent the rest of her life protecting her child. It is unknown why she kept Greg in the dark about her new allegiance. After Peter was invited on a space mission by NASA's leading officials, Rotta decided, with a heavy heart, that if she abandoned him, it would break him and he would do something exceptional with his mutantry that would make the Grand Army want him. Rotta left the station with Greg before he could return to Earth, after abrasively declaring he was not welcome in their home. Understandably, Rotta was surprised and very pleased at Peter's quick rise to fame and acceptance by the police. Rotta Hecks returned as a ghost and called out to Baby Intelligence, who thought he was hallucinating and had a medical checkup with Donald Howell. When she approached him a second time, however, Baby Intelligence saw that she was real. She apologized to him for abandoning him and explained her entire plan to keep him safe and on the right path. Rotta proceeded to help guide Baby Intelligence throughout the rest of his childhood, which had only begun in 2020. She instructed him in the ways of telekinetic flight, among other things. She also warned him of the NoHeads' plot in 2030. A year later, ''The X-Children: Where Are You Now? In 2031, Lindsay Kellerman, while dueling with Hell Burnbottom in a grim tower, was thrown to the floor. There, Rotta’s ghost came out from nowhere to help Kellerman in her escape from the tower. The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect Apparently, Rotta was able to live in an ideal imprint of a human body, as her spirit was concealed under a table on a star named Kolob, where it lay in a condensed position and never moved. When Sebiscuits Cardarphen journeyed to Bast Castle and died in a duel with Hell Burnbottom in 2033, he ended up Kolob, very close to heaven. Here, in his disembodied state, he spoke with the spirit of Rotta Hecks. Upon confirming that he was dead, Hecks explained a number of things to Cardarphen, including the nature of the Verasect. Cardarphen told Hecks that he had to go back, she encouraged him to request this to God. Cardarphen also attempted to console Hecks when the latter asked if she had been any better than Mr. Stupid NoHead in her quest for power; Cardarphen pointed out that Hecks had no choice, not unlike Annabeth Black. After she had finished her talk, Hecks led Cardarphen into heaven, where the two parted ways: Cardarphen returned to the mortal world and Hecks remained in the spirit world. Physical Description Rotta was slender (except while she was pregnant) and had brown hair. She always wore a blue shirt with a collar except to bed, where she wore a nightgown. She had brown eyes, however, her son did not connect with this trait. Personality and Traits At times, Rotta could appear cold, cynical, malicious, bitter, and sarcastic. He had a commanding presence that exuded gravitas, authority and control; Like Mr. Stupid NoHead, she could keep a victim quiet without effort. She tended to hold grudges and was extremely spiteful toward those whom he disliked. She also had poor interpersonal skills. Rotta was introverted and solitary, and had no friends. In her early life, she was insecure, vulnerable, and yearned to be part of something better. As a child, the bleak normality of working-class suburbia compounded with his neglectful father inspired in him a contempt for ordinariness. This urgent desire to be a part of something powerful and important, combined with everyone’s fear and loathing for her, was what drew her to Mr. Stupid NoHead’s inner circle. She was troubled with her abilities, a trait that stems from a traumatic incident—the death of her mother. After this, Rotta had lived in fear and trauma for a great amount of her life as she became too terrified to let her powers consume her. She consequently and willingly chose isolation from everyone she cared for, out of fear. This would eventually result in three years of loneliness, misery, and grief, before her allegiance with the NoHeads. Rotta’s bitterness and resentment towards the world was exacerbated even more by the relentless bullying she endured in her first few years of school, causing her to shut herself in even more. She was an intensely private individual. Rotta had superb emotional control and was adept at concealing his thoughts and feelings, which allowed her to maintain her collected demeanour. However, she had her limits, and was not incapable of losing her temper. Inevitably, she also became furious when he thought he was being pitied or accused of cowardice, despite being something of a coward herself. Rotta was a formidable opponent, displaying adequate skill in many different categories. Her extensive knowledge and abilities were rivaled by very few. She possessed a subtle and keenly analytical mind; as a result, Rotta was surprisingly intelligent and calculative, with a mind for strategy and deduction. She valued logic and cunning above power. Ultimately, it was Rotta’s past and her love that defined her inner being. After Baby Intelligence’s neglection, she suffered terrible remorse for what she had done and spent the rest of her life in depression. In spite of her vindictive demeanour, Rotta Hecks was brave to an extent and was extremely loyal to those she loved. Everything that she did as an adult was motivated by her slavish devotion to Mr. Stupid NoHead, whom she loved unconditionally. She would later regret neglecting Baby Intelligence, out of both empathy and love for him, believing him to be misjudged. Powers and Abilties Rotta was an exceptionally skilled NoHead in combat, making her one of the most powerful NoHeads ever to live. She mastered the fourth form of sword combat, Ataru, and had some skill in Form VI, as well as being a practitioner of Form V. Rotta’s sword skills allowed her to survive several missions and battles NoHead had set before her. She had also grown adept in unarmed fighting, especially while sparring with Hell Burnbottom. Rotta favored the Form IV technique and could wield her own furious demonstration of its raw power. Rotta Hecks’ use of Form V is instinctive as well as trained, leaving observing swordsmen astonished. However, Rotta also studied some sword techniques from medieval times, which greatly advanced her abilities. Rotta Hecks also possessed some skill in Form III. Rotta was beyond capable of dueling with dual blades. Rotta’s abilities with a sword allowed her to fight her way through countless adversaries. At one point, right before her training, Rotta engaged Hell Burnbottom and actually came out ahead. She was a skilled master of telekinesis. She often used his mastery of telekinesis to augment her dueling prowess, and was quite skilled at directly attacking other mutants with telekinetic strikes. Sometimes, she combined telekinesis with the use of lightning. Rotta mastered many of the dark side’s more infamous powers. Like Hell Burnbottom, she had a particular liking for the lightning ability. She used it to kill Mayor Katie Black and incapacitate Dexter. Rotta displayed her mastery of this power on numerous other occasions. In addition to her combat skills, Rotta was highly skilled in stealth, using it to slip through the MBH unnoticed to gain information. As one of her primary powers, she could create money out of thin air, though she preferred to use this power sparingly. She learned how to forcibly rip information out of the minds of her enemies. She was also known to use her beauty and powers to seduce people into giving information. She also used telekinetic shoves to great effect. Rotta was also a skilled pilot. Despite her incredible powers, after her year as an acolyte, Rotta rarely used these powers, preferring tact or intelligence over brute strength. Appearances *The Second Hero *The Super Babies: Prequel III: The S.M.S.B. *The Last Battle *The Super Babies: Book I: Pride of the Super Babies Category:Characters Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Deceased Category:Murderers Category:Anti-villains Category:Parents Category:Females Category:2010s deaths Category:1980s births Category:D.I.T. characters